


Numbing Pain

by AppleCiderr



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aoba Can't Feel, Blood, Blood and Gore, Comatose, Crying, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of Crying, M/M, Noiz Can Feel, Noiz's bad end, Numb Aoba, Regret, Seeking forgiveness, Self-Harm, bad end fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Noiz was in paradise, but then he lost everything that made it a paradise, and he realized what kind of horrible thing he had done. He breaks the illusion that he himself had created, and awakens himself and Aoba. However, the tables have turned. Aoba can no longer feel, but Noiz can. Worst of all, Aoba doesn't seem to want to talk to Noiz, or anyone for that matter. He's empty, disconnected, he isn't the same person Noiz grew to love. Can Noiz save the one he loves? Or will Aoba give into the numbness that is now his life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping ;-; This is my first attempt at a Dramatical Murder fanfiction. I have another one I will be posting if this does well. I'm hoping to make stores for all the pairings, then maybe a big giant clusterfuck story. Who knows. Anyways, this one is Noiz and Aoba. The next one will depend on how you guys react to this story, so I hope you all enjoy my Plot Bunny angst.
> 
> This'll probably be the closest I'll get to upping the violence in my stories. If you really want violence, check out my other story Clipped Wings
> 
> However, I'm sure if I keep going with DRAMAtical Murder like I say I will, there will be much more violence.

Noiz didn't realize what he'd done at first.

 

Of course, he didn't realize it for a while

 

 

Noiz created his own paradise, a world with only pain and Aoba. It felt so amazing to him, and Aoba's screams of pain, his whimpers, the sight of his electric blue hair stained with their blood.. It was captivating. He couldn't help it, the blood surrounding them. The drizzling blood sliding down Aoba's body every time he touched him. Slicing into their skin, over, and over, and over. The many time he took his precious Aoba, the blood acting as lubrication. He couldn't hear Aoba's desperate pleas. Because.. He finally felt happy.

 

He was in paradise.

 

It wasn't until long after Aoba quit fighting, that he began to just lay there, staring off into empty space, guts and bones showing, that Noiz began to realize that this was not reality. Noiz would caress Aoba's cheek, watching the red line appear after he did it, but Aoba did nothing. Was Aoba not.. Happy?

 

Slowly, the blood began to drain from his desire world. Noiz would continue to caress his precious Aoba's cheek, feeling the spark of pain that came with it, causing a cut on his finger. For a while, a cut would appear on Aoba's cheek as well. But, after who knows how long, nothing would happen to Aoba. Noiz would stroke his cheek, get the same spark of pain, but Aoba's cheek remained unscathed.

 

Aoba wouldn't react, he remained curled up, legs pulled to his chest, hair splayed out on the ground, his hazel eyes empty. Noiz would try to make him feel better, he'd lift up the limp man, kissing him lovingly on the lips, feeling the pain, seeing the blood. Yet Aoba would not react, he would not even kiss back.

 

Noiz, unsure of what to do, simply moved away from Aoba, staring into the now black room. The blood was gone, though Noiz and Aoba were still covered in it. Noiz didn't move towards Aoba for a while, trying to think of how to make his love feel better.

 

He had nothing.

 

Noiz stared at the motionless for near him, deciding he had to do something. He tried to move towards Aoba, only to be jerked back by something. His wrists and ankles were constricted, and- when looking down -He could see the cuffs around him. The chains attached to the ground, he was _just_ too far away to touch his Aoba.

 

He tried to stretch out his hand, calling out,”Aoba..” His love didn't move, still off in his own world. “Aoba!” Noiz yelled again, but nothing happened.

 

Once again, they stayed like this. Noiz could not reach Aoba, and a new feeling began to fill his heart.. Was this what despair felt like? He needed to touch Aoba, being unable to do so, when he was right there.. He couldn't bear it.

 

Then, Aoba began to fade. It started at his bloodied fingertips. They faded away, as if being painted over with an airbrush. It was such a small detail, Noiz wouldn't have noticed it if Aoba wasn't all he had been looking at. Once again, he began to struggle against the chains. “AOBA!!” He yelled, but no response came from the blue haired man.

 

Noiz felt something wet go down his cheeks as he watched. It wasn't blood, it was too fast to be blood. He brought his hand up, hearing the clinking of chains, and touched the gap between his eye and nose. He was.. Crying?

 

In the time it had taken him to do that, Aoba was more than halfway gone, only his upper half remaining, and that began to fade even faster. Noiz attempted to leap at Aoba, only to be jerked back painfully. “AOBA!” He yelled again, only to watch his love remain unresponsive, until he completely vanished.

 

Leaving Noiz alone.

 

_Aoba.. Aoba.. Aoba.._ Noiz chanted, allowing himself to fall against the ground. “No.. No Aoba couldn't have died.. People don't fade like that..” He whispered, finding himself going crazy from being alone like this. “He promised to help me, to protect me.. He wouldn't leave me alone..” His voice echoed in the black, endless room. Nobody was there to listen to him.

 

“This can't be real..” Noiz whispered, feeling his whole body began to shake. Was he feeling cold? Where was Aoba? Where was he? Why had things turned out like this?

 

Yellow

 

Yellow, Golden Eyes

 

Scrap..

 

Noiz remembered now. He remembered hearing Aoba's pleas, his screams. But this time, they were not pleasurable. He remembered Aoba's words now. His horrified, desperate words.

 

“ _Noiz! This isn't reality!”_

 

“ _Noiz! Stop! It hurts!”_

 

“ _Noiz..”_

 

He remembered when Aoba finally went silent. Had he given up? Accepted his fate? Where was he now? Maybe.. Aoba was in Heaven, and Noiz was to remain in his own personal hell. It was what he deserved after all..

 

“Aoba..” He whispered,”Aoba.. I want to see you. I don't care about my past.. I want to feel pain, but not this pain.. I want to see you, I didn't want to lose you.. I want to be with you, even if I must be numb again..”

 

“I won't let the past weigh me down.. I just want to be with you.. Aoba..” Noiz whispered, feeling the tears fall around him. The tears dropped on the black floor underneath him, and as soon as it landed, a large crack appeared underneath it.

 

Noiz only let two tears tumble down his face, but they created two large cracks underneath him. Those two cracks began to spread out, going all around his vision, small pieces of glass chipping or dropping on the floor next to him.

 

Then, it broke.

 

Noiz was falling..

 

Falling into the white..

 

Then everything returned.

 

 

Noiz's eyes snapped open. He was no longer in the black room which he had come to call paradise, he was in a hospital. On his face was a breathing mask, an IV in his left arm. It was uncomfortable, and it actually stung pretty bad.

 

Noiz froze again, the unconscious words tumbling from his mind finally catching up with him. He could _feel_.. He could feel everything. From the pain on the IV, to his hair brushing a little past his shoulders.

 

There was another noise in the room, it sounded like a door opening. Noiz weakly moved his head to the side, his light green eyes meeting with a set of red ones. Koujaku..

 

He was standing there, mouth open like a fish, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Then, Koujaku dropped the flowers and dashed out of the room.

 

Noiz stared at the flowers as they fell, looking at the electric blue color and feeling a fond emotion fill him. The flowers, they matched Aoba's hair col-

 

_Aoba?_

 

_Aoba.._

 

_Aoba Aoba Aoba Aoba_

 

_Where is Aoba?!_

 

 

How could he have forgotten about him. Noiz pushed himself up with his suddenly very skinny arms, frantically looking around until he came to find another electric blue bundle in the room. His heart stopped for several seconds, making the heart monitor he was attached to panic for a moment.

 

Lying in the bed across from him was his precious Aoba. Oh he looked horrible.. His skin was pale, his hair had grown longer, becoming white as it got farther down. He was skinny, sickly so. Noiz could see his cheekbones. He guessed he wasn't much better.

 

But he didn't care about any of that. “Aoba..” He croaked out through a parched throat. He threw the cover off, swung his legs around, and coming to a standing.. Only to fall face first afterwords. His IV ripped out from the vein in his right hand, the heart monitor sticker coming off and causing a loud beeping noise. His whole body was throbbing with pain, real pain. It felt much more painful than the blissful thing he believed it to be in his desire world.

 

Frustrated by the oxgen mask, be brought his weak hands up, and yanked it off his head, tossing it aside. He placed his hands in front of him, his skinny elbows shaking violently as he pushed himself towards Aoba's bed.

 

He finally reached it, grabbing the railing with one pale, determined hand, and then forcing himself up. “Aoba.. Aoba.. Aoba..” He struggled out, his overgrown bangs obscuring his view of his precious Aoba.

 

He heard the door open again, and a panicked woman's voice. But he didn't care. He placed his right hand against Aoba's cheek, desperately stroking it like he had wanted to do for so long in that.. _Prison_..

 

The woman behind him began to try and pull him back, but Noiz refused to move, even with Koujaku trying to make him let go of the bed. “Aoba..” He whispered, slightly panicked. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the droplet of blood coming from his IV would. It slid down his arm, down his hand, and onto Aoba's cheek.

 

The sight of such a violent color on Aoba's pale, beautiful face made Noiz freeze up. The blood.. The pain.. Aoba.. Tears began to fill his eyes again, tumbling down his cheeks at an alarming rate. The sall drop of blood, it was just too much..

 

_Aoba.._

 

_I'm sorry.._

 

“I'm sorry..”

 

“I'm sorry!!”

 

“ **I'M SO SORRY!”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you cry?
> 
> I didn't cry while writing this but that is because I am an emotionless bastard :D
> 
> Not really-
> 
> I was internally yelling at myself
> 
> Fuckin' plot bunnies.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
